How did we Get here? II
by Rohata
Summary: This is an expanded version of my one-shot I posted earlier.


**How Did We Get Here**

**Synopsys: **It has been one year since the Final Battle and two friends reflect on how things turned out. This is my interpretation of what really happened afterwards.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, heroes of the war against the Dark Lord Voldemort, were enjoying a relaxing glass of Merlot in a quaint Melbourne café. They were chatting amiably about the events of the war and of the past year wondering what would happen next. Hermione spoke in a concerned tone.

"Are you still thinking about Ginny?"

"No more than you think about Ron. I wonder how their doing now that we're out of their lives," Harry stated coldly.

"I really wouldn't know. I haven't talked to anyone from THAT world since I left last month. What about you? Have you spoken to anyone?"

"Other than Andi and Teddy, I have no contact with THEM either. I don't blame Luna or Neville though; I don't want them in trouble because of us," Harry sad somberly at the loss of his friends.

"I still can't believe what they did to us. I never expected Ron to cheat on me like that," Hermione said hurtfully.

"Well what did you expect? He's famous now. Did you think he would or even could stay faithful with all those women throwing themselves at the war hero? He's acting like I should have in school; according to him," Harry admonished.

"At least Ron didn't get drunk and sleep with someone he met in a pub like Ginny did. I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that."

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have either. What really burns my arse is the fact Molly defended Ginny. When I told her Ginny never slept with me, she yelled at me for pressuring her daughter but I should still forgive her for sleeping with some bloke because she was drunk. If I didn't go to surprise Ginny after her first Pro Quidditch victory I never would have known." Harry spat angrily.

"That was just as bad as walking in on Ron getting a blowjob from some tramp. He had the nerve to say it wasn't what it looked like. Molly blamed me for that as well; she said because I wasn't giving Ron the attention he deserved so he went elsewhere and I should forgive him. Like that will ever happen," Hermione spat venomously.

"That makes sense. We were scolded like children for not acting like her children did. I wanted the same thing Ron did but I was wrong. You didn't act like Ginny so you were wrong but her children were right; that's Molly logic for you," Harry said smartly.

"You mean Pure-Blood logic don't you? I was naïve to think things would change after the war. I thought people would want to change but I was foolish."

"I know what you mean. We didn't take into account that even if people weren't Voldemort sympathizers, they were still Pure-Bloods. They weren't about to give up or change the only way of life they've ever known for any reason," Harry added.

"Tell me about it. Even though I got top marks on all my NEWTs and won an Order of Merlin; because I am a muggle-born I couldn't get a decent job. They wanted me to be a bloody secretary for Draco Malfoy of all people. I'm glad you were there that day," Hermione said sadly.

"I am too. When I heard Malfoy bragging that you were going to be working for him I had to step in. Especially when I found out that muggle-born employees are nothing more than play things for their Pure-Blood superiors. Why do you think I'm not an auror any more; not that I ever earned my badge mind you," Harry stated.

"They never did train you for the job did they?" Hermione asked concerned.

"Everyone thought that Dumbledore was grooming me to work at the Ministry. When I told them differently, everyone, even Shaklebolt, treated me differently. That's why I pulled all my money out of Gringotts London and transferred it here to Australia. I knew the first thing they would do would do was go after my money and property; they're so predictable," Harry said with a smirk.

"You were right about that. I still can't believe they would do that after everything you've done for them. Shaklebolt didn't even try to help us after the war. He just kept the status quo going."

"He wanted The-Wizard-Who-Won on his staff as a poster boy just like Fudge and Scrimgeor. He might not be corrupt, yet, but he still has Pure-Blood ideals that he won't let go of. He was pressured by the Pure-Bloods still in power after the war. Nothing will ever change will it?" Harry said in a defeated tone.

"I doubt it ever will, especially after the smear campaign the Weasleys caused for us," Hermione said.

"I should have expected that. Since they wanted to look good for the public, we had to take the fall. In the end they acted like Pure-Bloods. Hell the way Ron tells the story, he took on Voldemort and his entire army single handedly and we just helped out from time to time," Harry retorted.

"Yes Ron is all powerful. It's a pity that when a new Dark Lord arises, all they'll have is Ron to protect them," Hermione said in an uninterested tone.

"They'll probably pass a law ordering me back to England but once I get my citizenship here that won't happen. Besides, now that my cloak is fixed they'll never find me," Harry said with an evil grin.

"I never would have suspected Dumbledore of tampering with your cloak," Hermione said astonished.

"I do. My cloak is the Cloak of True Invisibility; I shouldn't have been detected by any means. It took me a while to figure out that both Dumbledore and Moody could see through it. Since Dumbledore had one Hallow he tampered with another. He couldn't have his weapon undetectable now could he," Harry said sarcastically.

"That does make sense but he could have destroyed it or himself in the process. What are you going to do about Teddy? He is your godson," Hermione said.

"Andi and Teddy are going to be moving here once her affairs are in order. She doesn't want to deal with that crap anymore either. That's why I bought that duplex for us; I'll live upstairs and she and Teddy will live downstairs," Harry said proudly.

"Don't you mean we'll be living upstairs?" Hermione corrected slyly.

"I thought you wanted to stay with your parents for awhile. I didn't want to push you into anything you weren't ready for," Harry said.

"I am going to stay with them for some time until everything gets settled here then when I'm ready I'll move in with you; if you'll have me," Hermione said bashfully.

"I look forward to it," Harry teased.

"Me too. Its getting late and we both have class in the morning," Hermione reminded.

Harry paid the check and the two friends left the café. They proceeded to a secluded spot then after a long lingering kiss Harry asked.

"How did we get here?"

"I don't know but I'm glad we did."

"Me too. See you tomorrow," Harry said.

"Lunch, my treat," Hermione said smiling then apparated to her parent's home.

Harry apparated to his home as well. He entered his three bedroom upstairs flat and sighed contently. He looked in the mirror and subconsciously touched his scar. It hadn't bothered him in a year.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It had been a difficult time in Harry and Hermione's lives but together they persevered as always. They were accepted into a prototype magical university which they could study more advanced magic but they were at a disadvantage. Due to the fact that Magical Europe had been falling behind the rest of the world in advancements; their education was lacking. They both had to take remedial classes to catch up to even the basic of Australian students but they succeeded then soon excelled.

Andi and Teddy joined the couple a few months after the final battle stating they would have arrived sooner but the Ministry was being difficult with people leaving the country. Anne and Peter Granger took an instant liking to Andi and all but adopted Teddy as their grandson. His boundless energy and happy demeanor was a welcome change in their lives and Andi was more than grateful for their help. Even though she was fairly young by magical standards; Teddy was a handful. Unca Harry and Auntie Mi adored Teddy and he never went a day without being loved by all.

Hermione moved into Harry's flat a few weeks after Andi and Teddy's arrival much to her parent's dismay but they liked and trusted Harry. They shared a bed for many months; taking their relationship at their own pace; before making love. They were married two years later and other than their immediate family and the few friends they made; Luna, Neville and Gabrielle attended the muggle ceremony. Fleur was forbidden by Bill to attend causing much dissension in that family as well.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It had been five years since the departure of the two war heroes and things were going well. Harry was working towards his Mastery in Defense while employed as a flying instructor at the local magical primary school. Australian magicals start their education at age seven not eleven like in Europe. He earned his citizenship and was more than pleased with his life.

Hermione Potter earned her Mastery in Transfiguration faster than anyone in recorded history and was employed at the same school as Harry as Transfiguration and Muggle Studies professor and she was beginning to work on her second Mastery in History. She earned her citizenship with Harry and was more than pleased with her life to date until it was discovered she was pregnant. The entire clan was elated but none more than Harry.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

One day, Harry was called to the Australian Ministry on official business. He also works as an unofficial Auror for special cases that need his unique skills. He entered the Minister's office to find Minister Kinsley Shacklebolt and Arthur Weasley waiting for him. He spoke to HIS Minister.

"You wanted to see me sir."

"Yes Harry please sit down. I'm sure you know these men so I'll let them handle their own affairs. The standard procedures are in place as always," The Australian Minister stated slyly.

"Thanks Mick. What can I do for you gentlemen?" Harry asked his former countrymen.

"Harry we are here to take you back to England. We have a situation that needs your immediate attention," Kinsley stated confidently.

"Really. Wasn't I an up and coming Dark Lord by YOUR family's information Mr. Weasley? Isn't YOUR son the top Auror there Mr. Weasley? Didn't you tell me that I was an incompetent Auror Minister Shacklebolt and you stripped my Order Of Merlin because of rumors created by Mr. Weasley's family? Now what could you possibly need my help for?" Harry replied venomously through his teeth.

"Now see here BOY! I am Minister Of Magic and you will respect me. You are ordered to return to England immediately to deal with this new Dark Lord. This is the law that was passed and you WILL OBEY," Kingley stated with a smirk.

Harry took the rolled parchment and chuckled. Australians used Biros and paper not Quills and parchment. He read the law; which was passed three days ago; then said smartly.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you gentlemen but I am no longer a British citizen so this law does not apply to me."

"Harry please we need your help. I speak for my family and say I'm sorry for what happened. You must forgive us," Arthur pleaded.

"No," Harry said plainly.

Minister Dundee sat and watched the two Brits steaming in anger but knew they would not try anything foolish here. He pressed a button on his desk and a few moments later a very large Auror arrived. Minister Dundee said smiling.

"You look angry Max; what seems to be the problem?"

"I'm not in a very pleasant mood sir. My teams have arrested several British Aurors causing havoc on our soil. Several of them were taken to St. Michael's for treatment; one we can't undue his transfiguration."

"What were they doing Max?" Harry asked innocently.

"Unfortunately they were all attacking your family Harry. Two were arrested for attacking your in-laws at their practice. One was arrested trying to abduct your godson at school and two were injured attacking Andi, that witch can be really scary at times," Max stated fondly.

"I wouldn't worry about her, she likes you. What about that transfigured person?" Harry asked in a knowing tone.

"Three imbeciles tried to attack YOUR PREGNANT WIFE. Two are in intensive care but the third was transfigured into a red haired cow. Hermione said the bastard always acted like he had five stomachs and the Medi-wizards can't fix him," Max said resisting a chuckle.

"That's my girl; brilliant but scary," Harry said in a loving voice. He turned to the two uncomfortable looking gentlemen before him and said in a very kind but dangerous tone.

"You people are so predictable. I do keep up with what has been happening back there and knew you would try something stupid. You made your bed now lie in it. You crossed a dangerous line by attacking MY FAMILY because of your own arrogance. Be grateful I didn't get involved; you'd be sending them back in a matchbox."

"Harry you must understand. This Dark Lord doesn't fight like a wizard; he fights like a muggle and we are ill equipped to deal with him and his forces. Pure-Bloods are being slaughtered by the dozens," Kingley pleaded his case.

"So you thought that if you kidnapped MY FAMILY I would help you defeat this Dark Lord. How stupid are you? You were the ones who passed all those foolish laws against muggle-borns; the very people who could help you with this. You were the ones who drove me out of England with your slanderous words and lies because a half-blood and muggle-born did what a Pure-blood couldn't. You made your own mess now you have to clean it up yourselves. Your country is no longer my problem. G'day mates," Harry stated angrily then left to join his family.

Minister Dundee stared angrily at the two men and said in a cold hard tone.

"Take your people and leave today; I will be reporting this incident to the ICW. This stupidity of yours could be construed as an act of war between out two nations. You should have considered that before taking action. Perhaps, if you had not alienated Mr. Potter he would have helped you on his own but you acted like imbeciles; this behavior is what causes you people to have so many Dark Lords in the first place. Get out of my country."

Kingley and Arthur left the Australian Ministry defeated. They retrieved their comrades and the cow and returned to England a few hours later.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The war in England waged for another few months when the Ministry finally admitted defeat. The Dark Lord Dennis Creevey stated in his victory speech.

"I did this for all magical creatures and people but mostly for my brother Colin who died for the Pure-bloods and was forgotten. I also did it for my friends Harry and Hermione Potter who fought to protect the Pure-blood way of life and were punished for it. Now we can fix the problems that should have never existed."

There were cheers from all magical races. Goblins, Centaurs, House-Elves and others alike. Muggle-borns and Half-bloods were more than happy to support this new order and they set to work building a better world.

The cow was never fixed; even Minerva McGonagall couldn't undo the spell. It spent its time grazing the now barren fields of the Burrow and never gave any milk.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Several months later, Hermione gave birth to a healthy baby girl named Hope Jane Potter; eighteen months later, Harrison John Potter was born. HJP just like their parents.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing Harry Potter.

A/N: I wanted to expand the one-shot I wrote earlier just to get my juices flowing again.


End file.
